


that's my girl

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Praise Kink, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now those,” she said, pointing to Erica’s claws, “are what a <i>winner</i> uses.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's my girl

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag prompt: Erica/Lydia - claws.

When Boyd was able to overpower Erica for the third time, Lydia finally tut-tutted from where she watched on the Hale house porch. 

Erica growled, whipping around so her hair shimmered over her shoulder.  “Do you have something to say, Martin?”

Lydia crossed her legs, nodding with her chin towards Boyd.  “You keep going left when that’s his stronger side.  Einstein once said that insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results.”

Erica rolled her shoulders.  “I’ll keep that in mind, princess.”  Ignoring Lydia, she went for Boyd’s left again, and he threw her to the grass.

Lydia tilted her head to one side, her glossy pink mouth quirked in a smug grin.  “Insanity.”

Erica growled again, flashing her claws, eyes going yellow.  Much to her surprise, Lydia sat up straighter in her chair, smile widening.

“Now those,” she said, pointing to Erica’s claws, “are what a _winner_ uses.”

Erica shuddered at Lydia’s approval and turned to Boyd.

“Oh boy,” he said with a gulp, eyes shifting.

“That’s my girl,” Lydia crooned.


End file.
